


Everything Changes

by Ninguem_Chase



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 1 (one) little bunny was harmed in the make of this, Angst, At least I tried to make it Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I need a beta, No beta we die like vampires, Post-Stakes (Adventure Time), but seriously, kind of, maybe I'll put, post Marcy get turned a vampire for the first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninguem_Chase/pseuds/Ninguem_Chase
Summary: The battle against the Vampire King is over, but Marceline has paid a heavy price.Striving to stay alive without losing humanity, the newly transformed vampire struggles with herself as she tries to take control of her body while trying to get used to her new "life".OrWhy no one thought about writing a fanfic with a newly transformed Marcy is beyond me, but I wanted to read it and though: why don't I do it myself?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Price

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So, this is like, my first real fanfic so don't judge me. I apologize for any mistakes you might encounter here for english is not my first language and I'm not costumed to writing in english, so yeah.  
> Anyway, have a good read.

S ilence. 

It’s absolutely silent, and it kinda enerves them. Marceline still hasn't come to tell them that everything is alright.

“Maybe she got badly hurt and is unconscious? _ ”,  _ someone asks, unsure.

“Or maybe she lost?”, a guy with a bear hat whispers, very concerned with the young woman they all have grown to care and love.

“No! No… Maybe she’s just tired, you know? She just fought with the Vampire King, he is,  _ was,  _ definitely very strong…”, Tom almost shouts, clinging to the hope that the girl is just taking a breath. By the sounds they all heard, the fight was pretty intense.

The man looks at the face of everyone, the childs are crying softly, protected in the arms of their parents.  Jo, the little girl that considers Marcy like a big sister, is looking at the door, seeming to want to run at it and see if the young adult is fine.

Tom sighs deeply, “I’ll go take a look” he glances at  Jo, who is practically tied to his leg, “please, stay here, it’s very dangerous out there”.

The kid looks like she wants to go too, but decides it’s better and saffer if she stays down there. 

* * *

It’s very messy. There’s smoke everywhere, and some places are very destroid - they’ll have to reconstruct almost everything -.  _ It’s that a piece of her axe? _ _ This isn’t good. _

The Vampire King still hasn't appeared and attacked him, so maybe there’s st ill hope. Tom continues walking, one step at a time, glaring at the direction of every sound with a high attention, when suddenly there’s a scream.

A female scream.

It sounds very distressed, angry, with so much rage it almost doesn’t even sound human. It causes a s hiver to go down Tom’s spine,  cold sweat runs down his forehead, sticks to his brain - it probably will be in his nightmares.

Walking slowly towards it, trembling in fear, he sees her. She’s hunched inward, hugging herself, swinging back and forth, sobbing incotrolaby and muttering to herself.

“Marcy? Marceline? Are you… Are you ok?” Tom approaches her, with caution and a little fear. Marceline turns her head slightly in his direction, but doesn't stop crying, and flinches to the other side as if she fears something, clenching her jaw. “Hey, what’s going on? Are you in pain?”, he continues, taking notes of her strange behavior.

“Please… Go away…”, she says in a voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t know if I can control myself”.

Tom glances over her in confusion, until he notes her left hand on her neck. Understandment crashes on him like a tsunami, destroying his heart from in side out.

“Marceline… I-I know you can! You are a very strong woman! You can beat everything, even that. I know you can…”, the man takes a step forward, still aware of all her movements.

The half-demon, now freshly turned vampire, tenses her muscles as i f she’s preparing to attack - or get away as quickly as possible - but stay put.

“Tom, please! You need to step back.” She _ begs  _ him, her body getting more and more tense as the seconds pass. Her voice now with a low grow, her teeth becoming visible. 

_ Are _ _ those fangs?!,  _ the leader of the group of humans notices, alarmed.  _ Not now, Tom. You have to help her! Keep her calm. _

He takes a step back, because she told him to or because he’s afraid of what she might do is not clear in his head, but he tries to not think too much  about it, less he arrives in an answer he won’t like. He mulls over what he should do now, uncertain if it is the  _ right  _ thing - make her go until she can control herself, but convince her to come back right after this - or the  _ good  _ thing - convince her to s tay and help her gain control of herself, however, it would put everyone in danger.

Maybe he takes too much time thinking and, unknowing, she makes the decision for him. getting up in shaky legs, stumbling to get away from him - and the other humans -, she goes to the exit of the ship. Before he can do anything, she starts attempting to f ly, or to be more precisely, hover, to the forest.

His mind is too overwhelmed to process what he is seeing, taking a while to make his own body move towards the young woman. He trips on a piece of the mast that falled during the battle and almost meets t he floor in a haste to get to her.

“Marceline! Marcy! Wait! God damn it. Wait! Where you’re going?” He shouts.

With a  sigh , she stops, but doesn't turn around, afraid she will come back and do something that she’ll regret later. “Away. You’re not safe w ith me anymore. Tell Jo… Tell her that I love her, tell her that I won’t forget her, and take care of Schwabl for me.” With that, the new vampire continues stumbling to the forest.

Tom almost runs behind her, however, stays where he is (perhaps the most difficult decision he has made in a long, long time). He clenches his teeth to try and stop another call for her, and surprisingly he succeeds, letting out a groan instead.

Taking a deep and sad breath, he turns around and goes back to tell the others that it’s safe to go out, the Vampire King was defeated and there's no more danger outside.

* * *

When he opens the door and makes a loud sound that reverberates inside the room, every eye turns to him with fear and alarm, maybe thinking to be a vampire or some other monster, but they quickly become glad when they see that’s just old and good Two-Bread Tom.

Almost as quickly, questions raise in the air, every living and talking being in the room starts speaking, one trying to be louder than the other.

“Is Mar celine okay?”

”Has she killed the VK?”

“Can we go out?”

Tom raises his hand, requesting silence. When everyone quiets down, he says with a loud and clear voice:

“Everything is okay, the Vampire King was defeated and there’s no danger anymore.”

As expected, there is  a sigh of relief of everybody. Minus Jo. The girl looks behind him, trying to find her big sister, to no avail. The kid looks up at him with a question in her eyes that breaks his heart.

“Where is Marceline?”


	2. A Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning: I edited the first chapter, it's nothing very important, I just tried to make it a more smooth reading and added a few words. If you want to read it, be my guest, but I don't think it change anything.
> 
> Oh, and thanks Arrow279 for point out to me that the little girl name's actually Jo! 
> 
> Here's the chapter, have a nice read!

He didn't know what to do. What do you say to someone that a person they love so much was turned into some kind of monster? How you can explain that? Jo is just a child, for god’s sake!

The  man took a  deep breath ,  _ I  _ _ seem _ __ _ t _ _ o _ __ _ be _ __ _ doing _ _ a  _ _ lot _ __ _ of _ __ _ that _ __ _ today _ _. _

What he could say to the girl ? ‘ Marcy was injured but wanted time for  herself ’ would rise too  many questions ,  _ maybe _ __ _ the _ __ _ truth _ _?  _ _ She's _ __ _ just _ _ a  _ _ child _ __ _ but _ __ _ she'll _ __ _ need _ __ _ to _ __ _ know _ __ _ this _ __ _ at _ _ some point... _

Before he could say anything, Schwabl approached them, sniffing his legs and looking at him expecting something, glancing to the door and back at him. The dog barked and walked to said door, scratching at the bottom.

“Oh, Schwabl...” He looked sadly at the poodle, “she is not coming”.

There was a collective gasp, followed by a total silent. All around him, people stopped what they were doing and stared in disbelief at Tom.

“What do you mean she's not coming?” Jo asked with a cracking voice, tears already forming in her eyes. “She's fine, right?”

All he did was duck his head. Schwabl let out a little whine, scratching more stronger at the door, desperate too get out.

“Marceline was  bitten .”

* * *

Marceline tripped and  falled face first against a tree, hugging it. Taking shallow and fast breaths. 

She was  _ so hungry. _

Every part of her body told her to turn around and find the humans, that one that approached her smelled  _ so good! _

The vampire could hear his heart beating so fast, bombing his blood through his body. Blood that seemed to be calling for her. Singing  _ come drink me _ ,  _ I know you want,  _ like some mocking melody, she could hear every note being played.

She needed to get as far away as possible from there and, stumbling and tripping, forcing her own body to keep moving forward, she did.

But now there’s another problem: she is  _ very _ hungry, starving  actually , but the only thing her stomach could come up that would subside this hungry, was something her mind was trying very hard not to think about. 

Her new enhanced hearing caught a sound to her left,  _ footsteps, and it’s coming my way.  _ Moving on its accord, her body forced Marceline to hide behind some trees and  wait .

The half-demon didn’t have to wait for too long, the animal came into her vision a few minutes later, hopping and sniffing the ground, searching for food.

Slowly, so as not to frighten the gray bunny, her new instincts took control and the brunette crouched, getting ready to attack. There isn’t time to make a trap, what she got would have to be enough. Faster than she predicted and was accustomed, the woman had the  bunny in her strong hold. Heart beating fast (“Do my heart still needs to beats?”) and mouth salivating in anticipation, she felt her new fangs lengthen in preparation.

Her morals were  _ screaming  _ at her that this was wrong, she shouldn’t be doing this. The young woman was feeling nauseous with what she was about to do, but at the same time, Marceline was almost starving.

Hands shaking, the woman was having an internal battle: mind against body. The mind was trying to regain control, release the bunny or, at least, eat it the right and very  _ human  _ way. The body trying to shut down the mind and just telling her  _ bite it, I know you want to and you need it! _

Letting out a groan that seemed more a growl than anything, she closed her eyes tightly. Squeezing the rabbit with more strength than before, her body won the dispute.

Putting aside all her feelings (she would deal with them later), she brought the squirming animal closer to her face, and closing her eyes, she closed her mouth on the neck of the bonnie.

* * *

It was a lie. Marceline did not deal with her feelings later, she just... Put them in a box and threw the box away.

After feeding in the blood of the gray rabbit (her mind was still screaming that this was wrong on so many levels) and managing to not throw everything she put inside her out, the ex-half-human (apparently, she was a complete vampire  _ and  _ a half-demon now, how confusing) was left glaring at the animal completely enraged and guilty. 

“What now?” she put her head in her hands, still trying (and failing) to keep everything all inside boxes. Looking upwards, she stayed in the same position for what felt like minutes, but maybe it was  one hour at the max. The trees were making it very difficult to see the sky and count the time by the position of the moon, but sometimes the wind would move the branches and she could see them.

Taking a breath that Marceline didn’t knew if she needed, she got up and glanced at the rests of the rabbit on her right. In a sudden outburst of rage, the half-demon kicked it with so much force – more than she remembered she had – it flew with a considerable speed thought the trees, disappearing from her sigh.

With wide eyes, the young woman just... put it in a box too to deal with later.  _ I sure am putting too many things in boxes today...  _ Letting out a chuckle, the vampire turned around.  _ If I want to make it to tomorrow night, I should find somewhere to hide. _

* * *

“What do you mean ‘Marceline was bitten’?!” 

And just like that, the room erupted in chaos. Some believed him and were very concerned about the wellbeing of someone (their own  _ or  _ Marceline), while others were in denial:

“No! You... you can't be serious! You two are just pulling a prank on us!” a teenage girl screamed, “where’s Marcy? Tell her that its’s not funny!”

Tom decided it was best if he sit down. The man did  _ not  _ have energy to do this right now. Putting his head in his hands, ha said:

“It’s true. I saw the mark with my own eyes. She told me to step back and then she run.” Hi voice crack a bit at the end, however if anybody noticed, they didn’t say anything. “Look, Marceline killed the Vampire King. There’s no more danger outside, it is safe! We can go out and fix the ship.” Tom said as a matter of fact, making it very clear that the discussion was ending there.

Jo was still looking at him.

The leader called her. “before going away, Marceline told me to say her message to you: she still loves you and, no matter what happens now, she won’t forget you. So, I say, we do the same, okay?”

The child was crying in silence now, but she nodded. Tom just hugged her, praying to whatever was up there that  everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! It's so hot here, like, record breaking hot! This is what happens if someone put fire on Amazon, Pantanal and other places! (I live in Brazil) As I melt with the temperature, I say to y'all: Do not put fire on anyplace for whatever reason! It might get out of control and burn 30 million of acre!  
> And yes, I remember that Marceline can fly, but she's in shock, she can't exactly think clear  
> Anyway, If you see any typos or something, let me know so I can fix it!
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda deceptioned that no one thought bout writing about this, like, the angst, bro, the angst!  
> And depending how it's received and how much invested I get with this, I might consider writing 3 or more chapters, till now, it will be only 2.  
> See ya!


End file.
